


Trendy

by justalostwriter



Series: SM AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Pranks, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet, TikTok, can be read as stand alone fic for now but i'll let you know if that changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalostwriter/pseuds/justalostwriter
Summary: HQ cast participate in various TikTok trends
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: SM AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094642
Comments: 11
Kudos: 163





	1. Pretend you’re on the phone and call your bf a “friend” | SakuAtsu

**Author's Note:**

> Boyfriend...husband...close enough???

The iPhone call tone rings loudly. 

Atsumu pretends to answer the fake call by placing the phone by his right ear so that the camera is now showing Sakusa reading a book on the opposite end of the couch. Sakusa is seen with a neon green headband pulling back his curls and wearing a black t-shirt with gray athletic shorts. His whole body is positioned to face Atsumu. 

“Hello?” No reaction. 

“Oh, hey! How’s it goin’?” Curious, Sakusa looks up briefly for a second before turning his attention back to his book. 

“Nah, I’m not doin’ anything. Just hangin’ out with a friend of mine. Why?” Sakusa’s head snaps up quickly at the “friend” comment to glare furiously at his idiot partner. A cold glare like that would cause any ordinary man to cower in fear but no, not Atsumu, who is constantly at the receiving end of Sakusa’s glares and has become immune to them. 

“Did ya want to meet up for lunch? My friend won’t mind cutting our hang out short.” This is apparently the last straw as Sakusa reaches across the couch to grab Atsumu’s phone, placing it against his own ear. 

“This is Atsumu’s _husband_. He’s busy right now. Bye.” He goes to hang up only to realize the camera is recording and there’s no actual caller in the first place. At this point, Atsumu is howling with laughter. 

“You’re sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life, _Miya_.” The camera is cut off, ending the clip. 

* * *

@atsumumiya ✓


	2. Superglue a jar and ask your partner to open it (1) | BokuAka

Akaashi appears before the camera; behind him, the kitchen of his and Bokuto’s Tokyo apartment is displayed. He’s wearing a light blue long-sleeved shirt with white athletic shorts. 

After opening a glass jar of jelly, he grabs the superglue that he had purchased the other day just for this occasion. Akaashi then applies the glue inside the lid where it will directly stick to the jar; he allows the glue to set. 

A little time skip shows him now setting up the table with two MSBY Black Jackal mugs containing coffee and a large plate containing various types of sweets. He walks around the table to grab the jar, twisting it genuinely as he attempts to open it to no avail. 

“Koutarou,” he calls out, “can you come here for a second?” 

A couple of moments pass by before Bokuto slides in yelling, “Hey, hey, hey, Keiji-babe!” Dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and matching sweats with a yellow stripe running along the sides, he walks towards Akaashi with a big smile on his face. Akaashi returns his smile with a small one of his own. Bokuto pushes Akaashi’s glasses upwards, which pulls his curls back, and gives him a peck on his lips before sliding the glasses back in place. “Did you need something, Ji?” 

“I’m having a bit of trouble opening this jar. Do you think you can try op-“ Before Akaashi finishes saying his request, Bokuto grabs the jar and opens it with none of the struggle Akaashi had earlier. “There you go, love. Ooh, you bought macarons, yum!” He hands the jar and lid back to Akaashi, now fully distracted by the snacks on the table. 

Bokuto doesn’t notice as Akaashi slowly places the jar on the table only to place his reddening face into his hands. The clip ends. 

* * *

@keijibokuto ✓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I was gonna write Bokuto struggling with the jar, but then I decided... Strong Bokuto💪✨  
> 2\. Akaashi swoons every time he's reminded of how strong Bokuto is 😍
> 
> Not Edited.


	3. Superglue a jar and ask your partner to open it (2) | SunaKomo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosely inspired by that one scene from Drake & Josh lol

Komori presents the glass pickle jar excitedly in front of the camera; he has already superglued the lid to the jar off-camera. He is just waiting for the right moment to make his own attempt at the prank after watching Akaashi try it on Bokuto. 

Walking over to the kitchen island, he puts the jar down and starts making sandwiches at the counter for both himself and Suna, who walks in after a couple of moments. 

“I’m making some sandwiches so that we can snack on something while we watch the movie. Did you want pickles with yours?” Komori asks. 

“No, I’m good.” 

“More for me then.” He tries to open the jar but doesn’t succeed. “Hey, can you open this for me?” Suna grabs it and tries to open it, but fails too. 

“Hold on, I think my hands are too slippery.” He washes his hands quickly, then dries them thoroughly. A second attempt is made with the same results. 

Suna stares at the jar for a bit but then looks like he has an idea. “I saw somebody do this once on the internet. I think it’ll work.” As he speaks, he heads over to the knife stand at the counter and grabs a large knife before walking back.

With the tips of his fingers of his left hand, he holds the jar by the lid above the table with the knife on his other hand. 

“Rin, wait-”

Suna proceeds to apply several taps in the small indent beneath the lid of the jar with the knife. That’s when disaster strikes. 

The lid remains in Suna’s hand while the rest of the jar falls and _completely shatters_ across the kitchen island; luckily the sandwiches were away from the danger zone. 

Suna doesn’t even flinch. He merely proceeds to grab a single pickle, wipes it to make sure no glass is on it, and presents it to his boyfriend with a proud smirk. 

“Opened it.” 

* * *

@motoya_komori


	4. Superglue a jar and ask your partner to open it (3) | SakuAtsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ft. Overdramatic Atsumu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited.

Sakusa doesn’t know how Komori managed to convince him to participate in this trend, but his cousin has always been persuasive. He can only hope that Atsumu doesn’t pull a ‘Suna’. Sakusa cringes as he remembers watching the mess his cousin’s boyfriend made.

“Atsumu.” He walks over to his husband with a jar of Nutella, sealed and glued shut. Atsumu puts down his phone from where he was angrily texting his twin brother to bring him some food. “Yeah, babe?”

“Open this for me.” Blunt as always, that one.

Atsumu smirks. “Aw, does my hubby need my strong muscles to open a lil jar for him?” Sakusa glares at him before handing him the jar. 

Still smirking up at his husband, Atsumu grabs the jar and and tries to open it, only for it to remain closed. “Damn, what’re they usin’ to close these things.” He tries again and again, and then a fourth time, but the jar remains stubbornly shut. 

“It’s okay if you can’t open it.” Sakusa says. 

Atsumu takes off his hoodie, revealing a tank top. “Baby, I made a vow to provide you with everything you could ever want and more. If you want some Nutella, then yer gonna get it.” 

“It's not that serious. Also...is stripping supposed to help you get suddenly stronger?”

“The sight of my muscles will make this jar cower in fear. Now, don’t continue questioning my methods. I’m gonna get this open for ya.” 

…

“I’m a failure. I have completely failed at being a good husband. I can’t even open this jar for my one and only. _Why was I even born_?” A time-skip with the caption “8 minutes later” shows Atsumu now with the top half of his body sprawled across the coffee table, completely dejected. Sitting near his head, the jar remains unopened.

Sakusa walks over to his sulking husband to give him a quick kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for trying.” He says as he reaches towards the jar that started it all, opens it, and scoops some with a spoon to put it on his pastry. 

“OmiOmi, ya mean I did all that for nothin’?!”

* * *

@kiyo_miya  ✓

Comments:

**osamumiya** _lame_

**atsumumiya✓** _shut yer trap samu!! I didn't kno it was a prank!_

**osamumiya** _that's the point of it being a prank, idiot_

**shinkita** _stop fighting_

**osamumiya** _sorry, Kita-san_

**atsumumiya✓** _sorry, Kita-san_


	5. Hug Your Sibling | Miya Twins ft. Suna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hug your sibling and see how they react

“Do it, coward. Do it for your fans.”

“Shut up, Suna! It’s not as easy as it sounds!”

“You act like I’m asking you to kill him. Go on. It’s just a little hug for your little brother.”

“Alright, alright. I’m goin’ in. And stop talkin’ to me like I’m a baby, ya jerk!” The camera is pointing at Atsumu as he steels himself like one would about to engage in combat. And maybe he is.

Suna’s voice pops up in the background as he narrates what’s happening, recording the whole thing on his phone. “Here we have a blonde-haired fox looking like he’s about to walk to his untimely death. He’s slowly making his way towards the unsuspecting brown-haired fox cleaning a table here at Onigiri Miya. He’s only a couple of feet away…almost there. Oh, and there you have it folks: a proper Miya Hug!” 

“ _Oh?_ Miya 2 is completely frozen! He looks like he’s not even breathing. Miya 1 is now waving his hand in front of Miya 2’s face, snapping him out of it. And look, now they’re fighting. Miya 2 flips Miya 1 over his shoulder and onto the floor. Miya 1, not one to stay down, now has the younger Miya in a headlock. Can Miya 2 make it out of this one? Who will rise as the victor? Who will-”

“Atsumu. Osamu.” The camera swivels to face the stoic man that showed up at the shop’s entrance. 

“Yikes. Kita-san showed up. Shows over folks.” 

* * *

@atsumumiya ✓


End file.
